


let me wrap myself in you

by starscolliding



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Older Loki, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Scheming, Seduction, Sexual Inexperience, Vaginal Sex, Younger Thor, to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscolliding/pseuds/starscolliding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki first goes to Asgard he meets young and impressionable Thor. It's the opportunity he'd always waited for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been kind of out of ideas lately but this one popped into my mind and I had to write it. This is literally just gratuitous porn but it felt good to have some inspiration again (although I'm a bit embarrassed to be posting this haha).  
> English isn't my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Edit: I added the dubious consent tag because while the sex in this fic is consensual, it's true that Loki is taking advantage of Thor and some people might feel uncomfortable with that. So I thought it'd be better if I added the tag as a warning.

When Laufey announced that the royal family would go to Asgard in a diplomatic visit, Loki’s mind instantly started working. The two realms were now beginning conversations towards peace and so it would be the perfect time to make a move.

Loki would never sit on Jotunheim’s throne, he was the third child and a runt at that. However, maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to find himself a throne somewhere else. Odin’s son was young and impressionable after all, Loki would be a fool to let that chance go to waste.

And so, before they left to go to Asgard, Loki made sure to dress himself as richly as possible. He wore a black leather kilt, mostly covered by his enormous white fur cloak which dragged on the floor behind him. His torso was covered by a soft leather vest and countless of jewel necklaces. His long black hair was braided with gold, and a golden tiara encrusted with emeralds shone upon his head.

He knew he was beautiful and that was something he had never been afraid of using as an advantage.

Loki turned heads as soon as he stepped foot into Asgard. He wasn’t interested in any of them though. The only one that mattered to him was the prince of Asgard.

Loki smirked to himself as he laid eyes on him. Thor was still young, two years away from reaching adulthood, but his physique was already developed and Loki could only imagine what he would look like when he got older.

Loki approached him. 

“Prince Thor,” he called. 

Loki noticed the boy was slightly shorter than he was but he was still growing, and Loki was sure he’d grow to be taller than him in no time.

Thor turned his head to look at him and Loki was pleased to find him blushing as soon as he took in his sight.

“Prince Loki.” Thor nodded respectfully at him.

Loki smiled pleasantly, extending his hand to him. Thor took it without thinking twice, pressing his lips to the back of it.

“It’s lovely meeting you,” he said.

“Likewise,” Loki replied, all smiles.

Loki knew already how easy it would be to entangle Thor in his web. Maybe his plan would go even better than he thought.

“Are you liking Asgard so far, my prince?” Thor asked.

Loki nodded, latching onto Thor’s arm. 

“It’s charming. Would you show me around later? Tomorrow maybe?”

Thor flushed deeper as Loki leaned closer to him but didn’t try to move away. 

“Anything you like, my prince.”

“Just Loki is fine,” Loki said, flicking Thor’s nose with a finger.

Thor nodded, blushing even harder, and Loki laughed.

Thor was completely mesmerized by him. Loki hung onto him for the rest of the evening, never missing any glance stolen his way from the corner of his eye. When it was dinner time, Loki asked Thor for help to remove his cloak. Thor helped him readily, even going as far as holding the chair out for him at the table.

Loki smiled and sat down gracefully, throwing his braid over his shoulder.

“Thank you, Thor,” he said, voice velvety and soft.

Thor nodded, pleased with himself. Loki did all he could not to laugh. He liked how motivated Thor was to please him already, and they’d only known each other for a few hours.

The night went by as one would expect. The Aesir and Jotnar drank and ate together to their hearts’ content. Loki couldn’t stomach a whole boar like most Aesir and Jotnar at the table but he still ate well.

Thor sat beside him, devouring everything in his plate and drinking copiously. Only when he noticed Loki looking at him did he slow down, blushing again, and tried to eat more elegantly.

Loki smiled, raising his cup and drinking from it, his eyes never leaving Thor’s, not even when he licked his lips afterwards.

It was well into the night when people started to retire to their rooms. Loki was tired but he had waited until Thor did the same. He was sent to bed by his mother which Loki couldn’t help but chuckle at. Thor wasn’t a fully grown man yet, after all.

Loki bid his goodnights and retired to his assigned chambers. They were spacious and well-decorated, he noticed. They would suffice for now but he imagined his chambers when he and Thor got married would be much bigger.

He sat down by the dressing table, divesting himself from his jewelry and complicated clothes. Loki redid his braid afterwards but didn’t bother with it too much, knowing he’d look good anyway. He wore nothing but a rich velvet green robe.

Loki nodded at his own reflection, deeming himself ready. He slipped out of his chambers silently, slowly making his way around the palace. He stuck to the shadows most of the time, not wanting to be found out. However, the party was still going on and the guards were lax tonight so he had no trouble.

He found Thor’s rooms easily enough in palace’s royal wing. He took a deep breath and entered the room without bothering to knock.

It was dark inside and Loki’s eyes had to adjust for a moment. He crossed the living quarters and reached the bedroom. Thor was laying on the bed, apparently fast asleep.

Loki approached the bed slowly so not to startle him and sat down beside him on the bed. He reached out a hand to caress his soft stubbly cheek.

“Thor, my dear,” he whispered in the dark.

Thor’s eyes opened and then widened when he saw Loki. He looked confused for a second, maybe he thought he was dreaming.

“My prince,” he gasped. “I mean, Loki.”

Loki smiled. “Are you surprised to see me?”

Thor rubbed his eyes, sitting up a bit. He was only wearing his undergarments to sleep.

“Yes,” he admitted. “Is there anything you need?”

Loki’s grin turned a bit feral.

“Perhaps there is,” Loki replied, moving quickly to sit astride Thor’s hips.

Thor sputtered. “Prince Loki, this…”

Loki raised an eyebrow, grinding down on him at the same time, pleased at the groan he let out.

“Does this displease you, Thor?” He asked, grinding down again, not surprised to feel Thor’s cock harden beneath him.

Thor gasped and seemed to fumble for his words for a moment before answering. “N-no.”

“Good,” Loki smiled, leaning in to kiss him, hands splayed on his chest. Thor was more than eager to shove his tongue into Loki’s mouth but it seemed he quite lacked the experience. Loki was both pleased and surprised at his finding.

When they broke apart, Loki could see Thor flushing in the dark. He could feel his cock almost fully hard through his breeches, pressing into Loki’s quim.

Loki did quick work of unlacing them, pulling Thor’s cock free. It was big and thick already, and Loki was eager to have it. Thor looked mortified in embarrassment and arousal but didn’t try to stop Loki.

Loki stroked his cock leisurely, leaning in to kiss him once more. He bit Thor’s lower lip as his hand slid up and down Thor’s prick, feeling his palm become slick with precum, and letting Thor lap into his mouth to his heart’s content.

It was only when Thor’s cock started to twitch in his hand that Loki stopped. It seemed he really lacked experience and Loki didn’t want this to be over so soon.

He untied his robe, letting it fall open and slide down his shoulders before discarding it aside. A shiver of pleasure ran through him as Thor’s eyes raked down his body, stopping to stare at his quim and cock.

“Do you like it?” Loki asked. Thor startled, taken by surprise.

“I-I do,” he said.

Loki grinned. “Good.”

He was already wet not only from arousal but with the headiness that his plan was going so well. He grabbed Thor’s cock and lined it with his entrance. He gave Thor a moment to stop him but he said nothing, and so Loki sank down, letting his cock slide into him.

Thor groaned, throwing his head back and Loki inhaled. His cock was big and Loki felt full and stretched from it, even though he was so wet. He relished in the feeling for a long moment, giving Thor some time to get used to it.

Thor was almost shaking, his hands grasping Loki’s thighs, and his hips moving up in small thrusts. Loki smiled softly, it was almost adorable.

“Is this your first time my dear?” Loki asked.

Thor’s eyes snapped open and he looked embarrassed but he nodded nonetheless. “It is.”

Loki nodded, pleased. This was even better. 

“I’ll take good care of you, love. Worry just about feeling good, alright?” He said.

Thor’s reply turned into a groan as Loki lifted himself up and sank back down again. He let Thor dig his fingers into his thighs as he fucked himself on Thor’s cock. It felt good but Thor lacked the experience to make it mind blowing. It was alright though, he’d learn in time.

Thor thrusted mindlessly into him but Loki didn’t mind. He was happy to let Thor take his pleasure. He worked his cunt around Thor’s cock, making him moan even louder. He smiled, pleased with himself with the way Thor was panting and his cock was twitching inside him.

“Yes, love. Fuck me, give it to me,” Loki whispered. 

He knew Thor wouldn’t last much longer and rode him harder, letting Thor push his cock all the way in.

“It feels good doesn’t it?” Loki kept talking, noticing the way Thor’s cock twitched at his words. “Does my cunt feel good to you, love? Is it wet and warm?”

Thor moaned loudly. 

“Y-yes,” he mumbled, desperately pushing his hips into Loki, thrusting his cock in and out of him in a messy rhythm.

“You can come, dear. Fill me up, come on,” Loki encouraged, tightening his quim around him. 

It took two more seconds and then Thor was coming, his hips stuttering as he rode out his orgasm. Loki felt warm seed fill him up and shivered in pleasure.

He let Thor empty himself completely and recover from his high before letting his cock slide out of him. Thor looked up at him in a daze, hair messy and sweaty. Loki congratulated himself at the adoration he saw in his eyes already.

Loki leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“You did well, my love,” Loki praised him.

“I’m sorry,” he said, embarrassed. “I finished too soon, you didn’t-“

“Shh,” Loki silenced him with a finger on his lips. “It’s alright, I told you it was about making you feel good.”

Thor didn’t look convinced.

“But I wanted you to feel good too,” he said.

“I did. You felt good in me,” Loki replied, he was being honest.

When Thor still didn’t look convinced, Loki sighed. “Do you think you can help me, then? With your fingers?”

Thor nodded eagerly and Loki couldn’t help but smile at him. He sat back against the pillows and guided Thor’s hand between his thighs. Thor fumbled for a moment, fingers running along Loki’s folds before he found his entrance and pushed one in.

Loki shivered, spreading his legs further apart.

“Another,” he said. The second finger went in just as easily, the way made easy because of his slick and Thor’s cum.

He let Thor fuck him with his fingers as he liked. He knew he wouldn’t last long anyway.

“Faster,” he ordered. Thor did as told, his thick fingers pushing faster and harder into Loki.

“Here,” Loki grabbed his other hand and guided his fingers until they were rubbing his clit. Thor seemed fascinated, watching his fingers disappearing in and out of Loki, and seeing his cunt twitch every time Thor rubbed his clit.

Loki reached down and stroked his own cock a few times before he was coming under Thor’s intent gaze, his cunt gripping Thor’s fingers and covering them in even more slick, some of it seeping out.

Thor watched as he orgasmed, moving his fingers through the aftershocks to prolong Loki’s pleasure.  He was a fast learner indeed.

When Loki came to, he pulled Thor up to kiss him.

“Was it good?” Thor asked. There was no malice in his voice, only real will to please.

Loki nodded. “Very good,” he said.

Thor beamed at him and Loki let him lay his head on his chest, nestled between his thighs. It was uncomfortable with both of them sweaty, and with slick and semen coating Loki’s tights but it was fine.

Loki caressed his hair until Thor fell asleep again which didn’t take long. He grinned to himself in the dark. He’d sit on the throne of Asgard yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two more parts to this (...and they're a lot more gratuitous than this one) which are already done and will be posted in the next few days (hopefully I won't forget).  
> As a sidenote, since someone is bound to ask, I wrote a follow up to 'the moon is burning' but I'm not 100% happy with it so I'm going to rewrite part of it meaning it will probably take a bit longer before it's published. Sorry to anyone who's interested!  
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two!  
> Enjoy while I hide in embarrassment.

Loki played his cards right and at his own insistence, Laufey and Odin agreed to nominate Loki the ambassador of Jotunheim in Asgard.

“I shall fulfill my duty with every diligence,” he said, bowing his head to both kings as they announced their decision.

Both Laufey and Odin nodded their heads at him. All in all, this was favorable not only for Loki but for everyone else. Laufey would have one of his own be his eyes and ears in Asgard and Odin would be seen as friendly, letting the son of his former enemy come to live under his roof.

Only Frigga seemed to look at Loki with a glint in her eye that suggested she seemed to know Loki had other intentions besides strengthening the recent friendship between Jotunheim and Asgard. However, she smiled at him anyway and she had the same sincere smile as Thor, so Loki let it be. Maybe she’d turn out to be a friend.

Afterwards, Loki sent his servants back to Jotunheim to collect his personal objects. He ordered every piece of clothing, jewelry, books and magical contraptions to be brought to Asgard. He imagined he wouldn’t be returning to Jotunheim anytime soon, or ever if it depended on him.

He was moved to a chamber in the royal wing of the palace, another sign that he was welcomed as a friend.

“Hmm, this is much better,” he hummed, taking in his new rooms.

There was a big living room, furnished with a sofa, chairs, a chaise-long, a dining table and a fireplace. Other than that, there was a small but proper alchemy lab close to one of the tall windows and bookshelves running along the walls.

The bed was enormous, covered with pillows and a canopy. Loki smirked, thinking about bringing Thor here for some fun.

After their first night together, Thor had positively been eating out of his hand. Whenever he wasn’t attending his duties, he followed Loki around, happy to hear whatever tale Loki had to tell him. Loki smiled at his thoughts, he had no trouble admitting to himself that he too had grown fond of the boy.

He’d have to arrange a new encounter for them soon. Thor was young and full of bubbly hormones and Loki couldn’t risk the chance of Thor sating his urges with someone other than Loki. He had to keep him enamored.

Later, Loki went for a walk before dinner. If he’d chosen to walk in the gardens surrounding Thor’s training area, it had been pure coincidence.

He fought back a smirk when Thor immediately spotted him.

“Prince Loki!” he called, running towards him.

He was wearing pants and a vest, a sword in his hand. It seems he was learning how to fight with something other than Mjolnir.

Loki turned to him, feigning surprise.

“Thor,” he said as a greeting.

Thor smiled brightly at him. Loki was sure he’d be wagging his tail if he were a dog.

“I heard the news,” he said, excitedly. “Are you going to live here?”

Loki chuckled, reaching to move Thor’s sweaty hair from his face. He blushed like he always did under Loki’s attentions.

“For now, yes,” he replied.

Thor’s whole face lit up, and Loki thought for a second that maybe even if he had the chance, Thor wouldn’t want anyone but him. The thought made warmth pool in his belly, it was a pleasant feeling.  

“I have something for you,” Thor said, reaching inside his vest.

Loki watched in curiosity as Thor pulled out a white rose from the inside pocket of his vest. He’d been holding it while he trained but it looked as fresh as if he’d just plucked it from a rosebush.

He flushed deeper as he extended it to Loki.

“It’s from my mother’s garden, I thought of you when I saw it.” That explained it, the flowers in Frigga’s gardens were indeed special.

Loki thought it was adorable. A white rose made him think of Loki? Loki didn’t exactly associate himself with purity but he wasn’t about to contradict him.

“Thank you, it’s beautiful,” he said, taking the rose from him and bringing it closer to his face to smell it. It smelled wonderful, more intense than any rose he’d ever smelled before.

Thor flushed a red so bright Loki was worried he might pass out.

“N-not,” he took a deep breath before continuing, “Not as beautiful as you are,” he finished.

Loki was taken aback for one second. People had rarely been as kind to him as Thor. Then he smiled, not bothering to keep the fondness out of his expression. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Thor’s cheek.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

Thor nodded, too embarrassed to say anything else. However, the moment was broken when Thor’s teacher yelled for him.

“I need to go, I’m sorry. I’ll see you at dinner, Prince Loki.”

He made to turn around but Loki stopped him.

“Come to my room tonight,” he whispered.

Thor’s eyes widened but Loki could see the sudden desire in them as he nodded eagerly.

Thor had to go when the teacher yelled his name once more and Loki let him, pleased with the way things were going.

He went back to his rooms to place the rose in a vase and get ready for dinner. He had decided he would dress in white tonight.

When Loki showed up at dinner later in the evening, wearing a white gown, a silver tiara and silver and sapphire necklaces, everyone in the room turned to look at him and in a minute the room was full of hushed comments about him.

He was only satisfied when he spotted Thor looking at him as if he had walked out of a dream, and offered him a smile. Thor smiled back at him, gesturing for Loki to sit at his side. Loki did, pleased when Thor got up to once again hold out his chair.

“You look beautiful, my dear,” Frigga told him across the table.

Loki worried again that she might see right through him but she only smiled pleasantly at him.

“Thank you, my queen,” he bowed his head. “I’m afraid I can’t quite compete with you.”

Frigga had lived for thousands of years already but she still looked beautiful and regal, it looked almost like there was a golden light surrounding her. She expressed her gratitude at the compliment, nodding her head.

The rest of the dinner went by with Thor stealing glances at Loki at any given opportunity. Loki pretended not to notice but let his arm brush against Thor’s occasionally.

He excused himself from the table early, wanting to get ready for tonight. Frigga granted him permission and he bowed gracefully before leaving, not missing the way Thor’s eyes followed him every step of the way.

Loki divested himself of his jewelry and dress, letting his long hair hang loose this time and choosing a white silken robe for the night. He reclined against his pillows, a book in his lap as he waited for Thor.

It was only an hour later that there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Loki said, raising his voice.

He heard the door open and a moment later Thor came into view as he entered the bedchamber. Loki smiled, putting down his book and reaching out his hand for Thor.

He came closer, and Loki parted his legs, patting the space between them. Thor blushed but climbed into bed to settle between his thighs anyway.

“Hello,” Loki said softly, pulling Thor down for a kiss.

He didn’t let Thor do as he pleased this time. He pushed his tongue past his lips, licking into his mouth. Loki made sure the kiss was long and languid, and Thor was already panting when they broke apart. Loki pressed a final kiss to his lips, caressing his cheek.

“Loki,” Thor whispered, arousal already in his voice.

Loki reached down to feel Thor’s hard cock through his pants. He echoed Thor’s moan, pressing his hand harder to his crotch. He was so young and eager, he made it so easy for Loki to seduce him.

“Do you want to make love to me, dear?” Loki asked, huskily, watching Thor’s face contort in pleasure.

Thor muffled a moan, his hips moving into Loki’s hand.

“Yes,” he replied. “Please.”

A shiver of pleasure ran down Loki’s spine at his plea, his cunt was already wet in anticipation.

“Alright then,” Loki said.

He pushed himself up to untie his robe and push it open but didn’t remove it completely. Thor’s eyes moved down his body once more, mesmerize at the sight.

Loki grinned, guiding Thor with a hand in the back of his neck to his own. Thor got the message and kissed him there, messily. Loki moaned in encouragement, leaning his head to the side to give him more space. Thor’s kisses descended from his neck to his shoulders to his chest.

He looked up at Loki, as if asking what to do, and Loki guided his head down to a blue nipple.

“Suck”, he ordered.

Thor latched onto his nipple enthusiastically, sucking it into his mouth. His lapped at the nub with eagerness, his hand finding and pinching the other. Loki arched beneath him, gripping his blonde hair, feeling wetness seeping out of his cunt. Thor would grow up to be an amazing lover indeed.

Thor seemed content to suck Loki’s nipples for the rest of the night but his hips were thrusting into empty hair, betraying his aroused state. Loki pulled him away, pressing a kiss to his mouth before he could protest.

“That’s enough, love. Put your cock in me now,” Loki said.

Thor seemed to like being told what to do and he hastily removed his shirt and pants, almost falling off the bed in the process. Loki laughed but as he took in the sight of Thor’s defined torso and large arms he shivered in anticipation. One day, Thor would know what to do with all that bulk and he’d press Loki face down into the bed and fuck him relentlessly. His cunt twitched at the thought, and he spread his legs wider to let Thor settle against him.

Thor gripped his cock in his hand and slowly pressed it into Loki, watching as it filled his eager quim. Loki moaned, partially because it felt good, partially for show. Thor moaned when he as fully inside, and pressed a wet kiss to Loki’s cheek before he started to move.

He didn’t have a lot of finesse, his thrusts were erratic and messy but they felt good nonetheless. Loki was content to let him have his fun, he’d learn how to pleasure Loki in time.

“That’s it, my love. That’s it,” Loki encouraged, wrapping his legs around Thor’s waist. “You fill me up so well, Thor. So well.”

Loki had figured by now Thor liked to be praised and he knew he wasn’t wrong when Thor’s cock twitched inside his cunt and he thrusted harder into him.

“Hmmmm,” Loki moaned, hands caressing up and down Thor’s back. “Tell me how it feels.”

Thor mumbled and gasped, struggling to find the words. Loki loved watching his face, lost in pleasure as he fucked Loki like an enthusiastic puppy.

“S-so good,” he mumbled, burying his face in Loki’s neck. He was practically sobbing. “It’s so tight, and so warm, I-“ he was interrupted by a moan as Loki tightened his walls around him.

“Shhh,” he hushed Thor, holding his head close to his chest almost like he was an infant.

He let Thor continue to fuck him eagerly, his cock slipping in and out of Loki with wet sounds. It felt good for Loki too, really good actually, but Loki knew he wouldn’t come from it. It was fine though. He’d get Thor to help him again afterwards.

“Loki…!” Thor sobbed, pushing as hard and fast into him as he could. Loki wrapped himself tighter around him, caressing his hair.

“Come on, love. Give it to me. Come inside me, come on,” Loki cooed.

Thor half-moaned half-yelled into his neck as he came, harder than the first time, his thick cum filling Loki to the brim.

Loki sighed in pleasure, his cunt tingling pleasantly at the feeling. He let Thor spill everything he had inside while he caressed his hair, holding him through his orgasm.

Thor panted against his neck as he settled down. Loki’s neck was damp from his breath but he didn’t mind. He kept his legs wrapped around Thor and only let them fall open when Thor moved to pull out.

Loki winced at the loss, his cunt twitching around emptiness.

“I’m sorry,” Thor said, embarrassed. “I came too soon again, I still didn’t satisfy you.”

He looked positively dejected, and Loki felt the urge to cuddle him against his breast once more. He did so, kissing his forehead.

“It’s alright, I said. You’ll learn to last longer in time. I just want you to feel good for now,” he said.

Thor nodded, pushing himself away again.

“Let me help you finish,” he asked.

Loki was already planning on doing so but he had a better idea this time.

“Alright. But not with your fingers this time,” he said.

Thor looked at him, his young face filled with confusion and readiness to please.

“I want your tongue. You think you can do that for me?” Loki explained.

He watched Thor’s pupils dilate and he licked his lips as he glanced down to look between Loki’s legs. His quim was pink and wet with slick and cum. Thor didn’t reply, he lowered himself until his head was right between Loki’s tights and dove in.

Loki arched of the bed, a loud moan falling from his mouth. Thor lacked any technique but his eagerness in licking Loki’s cunt made up for it.

“Hnn…! Yes…! That’s it, love. That’s it,” Loki said, gripping Thor’s hair in his fingers.

Thor licked him open, tasting Loki’s slick and his own spending, his tongue lapping eagerly at it. He alternated between long and short licks, burying his face in his quim.

“N-norns,” Loki moaned.

If he was gripping Thor’s hair too tight, Thor didn’t seem to mind as he latched his lips to Loki’s clit, sucking and kissing it.

Loki almost came when he looked down and saw Thor working his hand between his own legs, pumping his cock with his fist. It seems he was hard again and was getting off to licking Loki’s cunt. He was truly wonderful, Loki observed in a daze.

Loki could see Thor’s face was wet with his slick but he seemed to love it. Loki pushed his face harder into him, grinding his cunt on his tongue.

“Do you like it, love? The way my cunt tastes?” He said, breathless.

Thor moaned into him, pumping his fist faster around his cock.

“Hmm,” Loki moaned. “Does it get you off, puppy? Does licking my cunt get your prick hard?” He was having a lot of fun with this.

Thor moaned loudly, his mouth pressing open and eager all over Loki.

“Are you going to come again from licking me open, huh? You’re so eager for it, aren’t you?” Loki’s words were breathless and he knew he was close to coming as well. 

It took only a few more flicks of Thor’s tongue for Loki to come. Loki didn’t even need to touch his own cock this time as it spurted white seed. He pressed Thor’s face even harder against him as he came, grinding his cunt down on Thor’s face. He never tried to pull away, staying in place, mouth and tongue eager to lick all of Loki’s slick. He never stopped fisting his cock either.

When Loki came down from his high, aftershocks coursing through his body, he saw Thor still licking at his cunt, working his fist furiously over his cock. It was enough for Loki’s body to tremble in pleasure again, and he felt himself squirt fluid all over Thor.

His face was so wet with Loki’s slick it was shiny. Loki’s heart was racing when he pulled Thor forcefully away. Thor whined, trying desperately to come again. Loki silenced him with a kiss. It was dirty, he could taste himself on Thor’s tongue but he moaned into his mouth. He removed Thor’s hand from his cock, and pressed his hips up, letting Thor rub his cock between his labia.

Thor whined into his mouth, moving his hips to get more friction. Loki was so impossibly wet Thor’s cock was slipping with ease between his lips. It was only a few seconds before Thor came, painting his cunt white with his cum once more.

They both panted into each other as they tried to recover from their orgasms. It had been a long time since Loki had felt this good. He was sure he’d have a lot of fun with Thor’s newfound love for eating Loki out.

“You alright, puppy?” Loki asked, carding his fingers through Thor’s hair. Thor seemed content to just lie between his legs once more.

He nodded.

“Did I do well?” he asked, sleepily.

“Very well, my love. Very well,” Loki replied, honestly.

Thor was heavy but Loki didn’t mind him sleeping on him. He wished he could wash himself though.

Thor smiled sleepily and wrapped his arms around Loki, settling down for the night.

Loki was starting to see that sitting on the throne of Asgard would bring him advantages other than just power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny that I write this kind of thing with a completely straight face but when it comes to publishing it I almost die of embarrassment lmao. Anyway, I hope you liked it and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter! I'm sorry if you guys thought this had something even remotely resembling a plot.

Loki’s time in Asgard was a lot more enjoyable than what he had previously anticipated. He had political meetings often but most of the time he was free to wander in the library, the gardens or the city. Sometimes Frigga called him to keep her company. Loki was surprised at first but quickly became used to it. She was kind to him and never said a word about his supposed ulterior motives.

Other than that, he spent a lot of time with Thor. He watched his training which usually made Thor try harder to impress him and even helped him with his studies. Sometimes Thor would bring him gifts, he had started to gift Loki jewelry and books, in addition to flowers. Loki had no reason to complain.

A few days ago, Loki received a message from his father telling him to go back to Jotunheim. Apparently, there was an internal conflict going on and Laufey wanted him there. Loki wasn’t impressed. Laufey always valued Loki for his political advice but it wasn’t enough for Laufey to care for him as much as he cared about his other children.

It was an order from his king though, which meant Loki had to go even if he didn’t want to. He had already informed Frigga and Odin but he had yet to tell Thor.

It was morning and Loki was wrapped in Thor’s arms on his bed. Thor usually fell asleep still between Loki’s legs and more often than not his weight and warmth made Loki wake up earlier. He watched Thor sleep peacefully, cheek pressed to his breast.

He looked peaceful and oblivious to the way Loki was using him. Loki carded his fingers through his hair. Some part of him felt guilty but he wasn’t sure why. He may be using Thor but he cared for him. And Thor was obviously enamored with him. They would both win in the end.

It was a few more moments before Thor blinked awake.

“Good morning,” Loki said.

“G’ morning,” Thor replied, sleepily.

He let Thor disentangle himself from him, rolling over to lay on his back. He watched Thor rub his eyes for a moment before deciding that this was as good time as any.

“I have something to tell you,” Loki said.

“Hm? What is it?”

He turned to his side to face Thor, his long hair slipping over his shoulder.

“I need to go back to Jotunheim.”

Thor sat up, frowning. “Why?”

“My father needs my help to fix some things. I need to go, unfortunately.”

Thor seemed to think for a second, he looked like a sad puppy when he looked at Loki again.

“But you will come back?” He asked.

Loki smiled, moving to sit on Thor’s lap. “Of course. I will be back as soon as I can.”

“Do you have any idea how long you’ll be gone?” Thor asked.

Loki didn’t know for sure. He hoped it wasn’t too long. He shook his head. “I don’t know. But I’ll come back, I promise,” he said.

Thor nodded, looking unhappy. Loki’s heart fluttered at his expression. He didn’t expect Thor to get so attached to him in so little time. Then again, he didn’t expect to become attached to the boy either.

He placed his hand on Thor’s cheek, leaning in until their lips were almost touching.

“You will wait for me won’t you?” He asked. Loki was sure Thor would, he just wanted to hear it.

Thor’s eyes widened a bit and he nodded hastily. “Of course I will. I promise,” he said, earnestly.

Loki rewarded him with a kiss and then sex.

It turns out the business in Jotunheim took a lot more time than Loki had anticipated. It was a lot more tedious as well. Some Jotnar from the North weren’t happy with the Asgardian alliance. They thought Jotunheim was being subservient by making peace with them. They were fools of course. Jotunheim would never survive another war.

Laufey needed all the help he could get to contain them and Loki’s political savviness was more than useful to him. Of course he also asked about any Asgardian secrets Loki might know, old habits died hard.

He had been in Jotunheim for almost five months now. Thor wrote to him regularly, telling him how much he missed him, the progress with his studies and training, and even sent him gifts. Loki wrote back, promising to be back as soon as he could.

It wasn’t until almost seven months later than he was allowed to leave and return to Asgard. The conflict had mostly been resolved and he wasn’t needed anymore. He hoped he never had to come back again.

Asgard looked very much the same as when he left. He had gotten unused to its bright light again but that was a minor detail. He was glad to be back.

“Welcome back, dear,” Frigga said, when he met her in the hallway of the palace.

“Thank you, Queen Frigga,” he replied, bowing his head. She smiled at him in the same way as before, warm and kind.

“Thor must be around here somewhere. He was very anxious to have you back,” she told him.

Loki had the decency to blush a little. He knew Frigga was aware of their fling but she never had anything to say about it. He wasn’t sure whether she disapproved or not.

“Thank you. I missed him too. I’ll look for him.”

She smiled knowingly and then left him to his business. Loki went to his rooms to bathe and change out his clothes.

He had missed the enormous bathtub he had here in Asgard. It would be truly his when he convinced Thor to marry him which, granted, couldn’t be too hard.

Loki bathed in scented water, washing his long hair thoroughly. He dried himself with a big puffy towel afterwards, this time preferring to wear fitted leather pants and a leather tunic with golden details. He wore a thick black fur cloak over his outfit, braiding his hair with a golden thread.

Afterwards, he went looking for Thor.

He wasn’t in his rooms and Loki looked around the training grounds and the palace but couldn’t find him. He was wandering through Frigga’s gardens and about to give up and wait for Thor to come find him when someone spoke from behind him.

“Prince Loki.”

Loki turned around, recognizing Thor’s voice. He found Thor standing there in a sleeveless tunic and leather pants. It was Thor but Loki found himself staring at him like it was the first time he was seeing him.

Thor was taller than the last time Loki had seen him. He was certainly a bit taller than Loki now. He had grown over the months he and Loki had been together but Loki had never noticed until now just how fast he was growing.

His biceps looked even bigger than before and his shoulders were wider, his hair longer and his beard fuller. Even his voice had sounded deeper. He looked confident standing there before Loki when before he had been so shy.

It seemed like Thor had changed a lot while he was gone. That made Loki uneasy.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come to welcome you, I had business to attend to,” he said. Yes, his voice was definitely deeper.

“It’s fine,” Loki said, fiddling with his braid. “I’m just glad to be back.”

Thor smiled at him, it was brighter that Loki remembered. “I’m glad you’re back. I missed you,” he said.

Loki was a little comforted by those words. He hoped Thor hadn’t found other distractions while he was gone.

“I missed you too,” Loki admitted.

Thor’s smile became even wider and he came closer to Loki. He grabbed Loki by the waist and pulled him into a deep kiss. Loki startled, surprised. Thor would never initiate any contact while they were outside. Loki had always been the one to do so.

However, Loki decided it wasn’t that bad and kissed back, hands gripping Thor’s tunic to keep him close. Thor had certainly learned a lot from Loki but Loki didn’t remember Thor being this good of a kisser before. It made him nervous but maybe he had just been gone for too long to remember.

“You’re taller,” Loki observed, when they broke apart. He could feel his own cheeks getting warm, while Thor only looked slightly flushed. He kept smiling infuriatingly at him.

“I am,” Thor replied, proudly. “I guess some things changed while you were away.”

That made Loki nervous again but he wasn’t about to show it.

“It’s rare to see you wearing pants,” Thor spoke again, looking down at him, hands still on Loki’s hips.

“I do prefer dresses but I thought these looked good on me,” Loki replied. “Don’t you think?” He added, with a smirk.

Thor would’ve blushed red as a tomato before but now he just returned Loki’s smirk. “I do,” he said, then leaned in to whisper into Loki’s ear. “But I do think you look good in anything or better yet, in nothing.”

Loki felt a shiver ran down his spine at those words. He was the one flushing now. Where did Thor get all this confidence in the half year they were apart? But Loki wouldn’t lose face.

“Well, I think you should come over to my room tonight. Then you’ll be able to see me in your preferred outfit,” he said, running his hands down Thor’s chest.

Thor’s pupils dilated a bit. It seemed he had been waiting for the invitation. “Gladly, my prince,” he said.

They didn’t have much more time to chat because Thor still had his lessons to attend to, and then it would be dinner time.

As always, dinner was filled with small talk and Loki retired as soon as he was done eating, claiming he was tired from the journey back to Asgard.

He only had time to take off his clothes and undo his braid before Thor came into his chambers. He hadn’t bothered to knock. Loki covered himself hastily with a robe that had been lying on his chair.

Thor looked him up and down, like a lion evaluating his prey. Loki wasn’t sure he liked the shiver of pleasure than ran down his spine at that look.

“I thought you’d be wearing nothing tonight,” Thor said, walking towards him.

Loki didn’t know why he felt suddenly shy but decided to ignore it. He smiled, letting the robe drop and stood there naked in the middle of the room.

Thor watched him, eyes darkening in approval at what he was seeing.

“You’re lovelier than I remember,” he said, reaching out to let his hand ran down Loki’s torso.

“I guess I can say you’re more handsome than I remember,” Loki replied. Thor chuckled, leaning in to kiss Loki again.

Loki wrapped his arms around his shoulders. It was strange to have to lean up to kiss him and not down but he’d get used to it eventually. He let out a squeak when Thor picked him up with his hands under his thighs.

Loki wrapped his legs around him instinctively but he was soon dropped on the bed. He looked up at Thor who was grinning at him. Loki couldn’t say this displeased him. In fact, he had pictured this many times before in his mind.

Thor removed his tunic, letting it fall to the floor and Loki inhaled sharply, noticing how much more developed were the muscles of his chest and abdomen. But it was only when Thor unbuckled his belt and removed his pants that Loki was truly impressed. His cock was big and thick, and Loki felt his mouth water at the sight.

“Like what you see?” Thor asked, climbing into the bed and between Loki’s legs.

“I do,” Loki replied, masking his surprise. “A lot.”

Thor smiled, kissing him again. He was a lot more skilled with his tongue than before, and he seemed more preoccupied in kissing him properly other than shoving his tongue in like before.

Loki didn’t even notice his hands roaming his body until he felt a hand press to his quim. He moaned, breaking the kiss.

“Wet already?” Thor observed, letting his fingers slide between Loki’s labia.

“Hnng.” Loki bit his lip. “It’s been a long time.”

Thor pressed his thumb to Loki’s clit, Loki spreading his legs wider for him. 

“It has indeed,” he agreed.

Loki hoped that meant he had kept his promise. He didn’t know why it was so important since they were together now and they hadn’t been in a proper relationship before but he didn’t want to think that Thor had anyone else.

He arched his back as Thor pushed one finger in, thrusting it into him slowly but surely. It seemed Thor had also learned the meaning of foreplay in these past few months.

Despite himself, Loki pushed his hips into Thor’s hand, letting his head fall back when Thor leaned in to suck his left nipple.

It didn’t take long before Loki was soaking wet, two of Thor’s fingers working in him, his thumb rubbing his clit expertly and Thor’s mouth sucking and licking his tits. Loki was worried that he would be the one to come too soon this time.

“Thor, hnng,” he called. “Please, that’s enough. I don’t want to come yet.”

Thor looked up at him, and lifted his head from his chest but didn’t remove his fingers. “Why not? I will make you come again on my cock later,” he said.

Loki’s cunt clenched at those words. Where did he learn all of this by the norns? He was an inexperienced shy boy a year ago but now he seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing.

Thor kept fucking him with his fingers and he started to kiss down Loki’s torso. Loki moaned loudly as soon as Thor’s tongue touched his clit and it only took a few more flicks of his tongue and pushes of his fingers for Loki to come, hard. It had been too long indeed.

Thor let Loki fuck himself back on his fingers as he rode the aftershocks. Then he removed them and licked Loki clean. Some things hadn’t changed it seemed. Thor still loved going down on Loki.

His beard was glistening wet when he came up to kiss Loki. Loki’s chest was heaving but he licked his own slick from Thor’s lips before they shared a languid kiss.

When they broke apart, Loki had to ask what had been bothering him this whole time. “Where did you learn all of this? And don’t say it was with me because you weren’t like this when I left,” he said.

Thor looked away and Loki finally saw him blush. Now he looked more like the boy Loki had previously seduced.

“I… I studied a lot while you were away,” he said.

Loki raised his eyebrows, grabbing his face with both hands to stop him from looking away. “And other than that?” He was afraid of the answer but he didn’t believe for real that Thor would’ve laid with someone else.

Thor groaned, becoming redder with each passing second. “Must you really know?” He tried to get away with it again.

When Loki only looked back at him with his eyebrows raised and a pointed look in his eyes, Thor sighed in defeat. “I… I asked a friend for help. Sif, you remember?” Loki did remember her. He was suddenly afraid than Thor had sex with her.

“What kind of help?” He asked, his voice icy.

Thor’s eyes widened and he shook his head, not wanting Loki to get the wrong idea. “No, it was nothing like that!” He hurried to explain. “I asked her to… uh, give me lessons. Purely theoretical of course. She didn’t want to at first but I promised I’d speak to my father and see if she could be allowed to train with the Valkyries so… I managed to convince her.”

Loki wasn’t fully convinced though. But Thor wouldn’t lie to him. “You learned all of that from her explanations?”

“Well, yes. It involved a lot of drawings and well, not being able to look Sif in the eye for a few weeks,” Thor said, bright red now.

Loki laughed now, ignoring Thor’s pout. It warmed his heart that Thor had wanted to learn how to please him better though.

“You didn’t have to go through all that trouble for me, puppy,” Loki said, leaning up to kiss him.

“Yes, I did,” Thor replied, still flushed red. “Besides,” he said, before pulling away to turn Loki face first into the mattress. “How else would I know how to do this?” He positioned himself behind Loki, letting his cock slip between his thighs to slide between the lips of Loki’s cunt.

Loki practically mewled, panting into the pillow.

Thor leaned over his back, moving his hips in circular motions. “Are you going to keep calling me puppy,” he breathed huskily into Loki’s hear, “Kitten?”

Loki was mortified at Thor’s pet name for him but he assumed it was only fair.

“I am,” he breathed out. “Especially if you’re going to call me that.”

Thor chuckled into his skin. He didn’t waste any more time. He gripped Loki’s hips firmly in his hands and pushed inside, his cock sliding into tight wet warmth. They both groaned at the feeling, it had been a long time since the last time.

Loki gripped the bed sheets between his fingers as Thor thrusted forward, burying himself as far as he could in Loki. Loki could only lay there, spreading his legs as best as he could as Thor pounded into him. Soon, they were both panting.

Thor circled his arms around Loki’s waist and draped himself over his back, head on his shoulder, his hips pushing into Loki fast and hard. Loki turned his head to the side and they shared a messy open mouthed kiss.

“Are you close?” Loki asked, breathless, when they parted. He was close too.

“Y-yes. But I’ll make you come first,” Thor replied. Loki shivered, cunt tightening in pleasure as his words.

Thor reached down between Loki’s legs to stroke his cock. Loki moaned loudly and it only took a few more thrusts to send him over the edge. His cunt tightened impossibly around Thor’s cock, making him come as well, groaning and spilling his seed deep into Loki. They moaned together at the feeling, Loki’s quim milking Thor’s cock for all its worth.

They stayed that way a few more moments, still moving slightly against each other, until Loki grunted in complaint and Thor pulled out, collapsing to the side.

“I said I’d make you come,” he boasted, a tired smile on his lips.

Loki rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at him. “You did.”

He nestled himself on Thor’s chest when Thor reached out for him.

“So,” Thor said, after a few quiet moments. “Are you sure you want Asgard to be your home?”

Loki frowned, lifting his head to look at Thor. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m not stupid. I know you’re interested in more than what I can give you in bed,” Thor said.

Loki was stunned in shock for a moment. He looked at Thor with widened red eyes. Had he realized that all along?

Thor smiled at him, in reassurance. “Like I said, I’m not stupid. Why would you be so interested in a boy who barely knew where to stick his cock?”

Loki continued to frown, worry settling into his stomach despite Thor’s smile. “If you knew, then why…” he trailed off.

“Well, at first because I thought you were beautiful and then because I genuinely liked you,” Thor replied. “I couldn’t very well bring myself to say no.”

Loki looked down, feeling like everything went down the drain. Thor lifted his chin to make him face him.

“Don’t look so down. I’m not rejecting you now,” he said, smiling once more.

“You’re not?” Loki asked, doubtfully.

Thor shook his head, pulling a strand of Loki’s hair behind his ear. “No. I,” he suddenly flushed red again, stopping himself before continuing. “I’m more than fond of you and I think I’d be happy to share the throne with you when the time comes. We'll have to spend more time getting to know each other properly though. At least, you’re someone I’d choose for myself as opposed to an arranged marriage.”

Loki was stunned once more, for completely different reasons. His heart beat harder and there were butterflies in his stomach.

“But,” Thor spoke again, “Only if you feel the same way.”

He looked at Loki with such an earnest look Loki couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed for a second. He considered Thor’s words for a moment. Loki had only wanted the throne, the fact that Thor gave him pleasure in bed was just a bonus at first. However, Loki had long ago realized that he had deeper feelings for him.

“You oaf,” he groaned, circling his arms around Thor’s neck. “Of course I feel the same way about you,” he felt his own cheeks getting warmer. He was supposed to be the experienced one out of the two.

Thor’s smile brightened up the whole room. “It’s settled, then,” he said, before leaning in to kiss Loki.

Deep down Loki was congratulating himself seeing as, all things considered, his plan had gone a lot better than he had anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was it! I hope you guys weren't too disappointed with this. I really only wrote this fic because I wanted to write porn, I guess (lmao as you probably can tell). Anyway, thanks for all the feedback and thank you for reading!


End file.
